Reunion
by butterchicken
Summary: After many years, Jess decides to go back to Terabithia where he reunites with a long lost friend. This isn't my best story, but I am trying.


Reunion

Many years passed since the horrible accident that took away Leslie Burke's life.

While it killed him, Jess Aarons knew he had to try to stay strong, so he lived his life as normally as he could.

He painted pictures, when he had the chance, taught May Belle the ways of Terabithia, and attempted to mend his relationship with his father.

Then he entered high school, where things we're feeling weird.

It wasn't because Fulcher was proudly showing off his rock hard abs to any girl who would pass him, or because the work was getting tougher by the day it was because of his love life that things were weird.

He did date a couple girls, and even lost his virginity to Wanda Kay Moore, but it never felt quite right, like something crucial was missing.

The years passed after high school, and Jess had become a famous artist, painting pictures of his memories in Terabithia, and he even adopted a little girl, which he named Libby, subconsciously after the initials of his childhood friend.

Many years passed, Libby had since moved out and got married with a child of her own, and Jess was an elderly man in his 70s.

That was the year, Jess managed to go back to where his old hometown was.

Walking down the familiar path. He paused and inhaled the air. It was filled of nostalgia of when he was a little boy, running down the path with a giggling blonde girl by his side.

Smiling to himself, he carried on down the path to the river with a slightly rotting bridge.

The old rope had long since frayed away.

Clutching his cane,

Jess hobbled across the bridge to the other side. Things on the other side were very rusty but when Jess closed his eyes, he saw the place rebuild itself to the kingdom he temporarily ruled.

"The current rulers aren't doing a good job taking care of you, are they?" He asked the subjects.

They responded by parting as he walked to the castle, bowing as he went.

Smiling to himself, he stopped at the castle.

"Oh, Leslie, if only you were still here." He remarked.

He tried to climb to the castle top, but his arthritis and age prevented that from happening: He lost balance and catapulted back, getting knocked out cold.

"Hey!" A familiar voice cried out.

In surprise, Jess's eyes snapped open.

Leslie Burke was crouched down, looking at him with concern.

"Ah! You're awake. Good to see you again!" She remarked. "I missed you."

"Pardon?" Jesse asked.

Leslie took his hand and pulled him up. "Come on, I'll race you." She began. "For old times sake."

Jess shook his head and pulled his arm away "Leslie, I'm old now." He began. "I'm too tired to race."

"Old?" Leslie remarked. "Tired? Jess, that's crazy!"

Jess nodded. "It's true, Leslie, I'm 76, and you died years ago! You shouldn't even be here."

Leslie looked confused. "Yes, I did die, but you aren't 76, you're 9! Here. I'll show you."

She led Jess to the river and pointed into it.

Looking down, Jess saw a younger him staring back.

"How?" He remarked, then paled. "Leslie... Did I...?"

Leslie solemnly nodded. "That fall was too much for you. I knew in advance, so I waited for you here. Best way to explain it is, we're in our own makeshift Terabithia. It's kind of where we'll be for the majority of our time here. We can visit other people, but this is our area. So how about that race?" She asked.

Jess nodded, then paused.

Leslie was set to run, but Jess pulled her close and kissed her.

"Jess! What was that for?" She asked, surprised.

Jess touched his lips in surprise.

It wasn't like with the others, it felt right with her.

"I was making up for lost time." He whispered, kissing her again. Leslie, this time kissed him back.

The two of them pulled apart, and gently fell into each other's arms.

"Don't abandon me again." Jess whispered.

Leslie shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of it." She whispered.

Jess smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank-you. Now, about that race?"


End file.
